GADIS MANISKU
by IaneousRainStorm
Summary: apa yang terjadi bila seorang Sasuke Uchiha playboy disekolahnya... dibuat jatuh cinta oleh naruko uzumaki. warning: OOC, IC, TYPO, dll
1. Chapter 1

GADIS MANISKU

Apa jadinya seorang naruko uzumaki, membuat seorang playboy seperti sasuke bertekuk lutut dihadapannya…

Disclaimer: masa sih kasi motor (digeplak om masashi xD) ralat masashi kishimoto  
Pair: nanti tahu sendiri  
Genre: romance  
Rate: T+  
Author: ianeous rain storm  
Warning: bahasa amburadul, OOC, IC, banyak katroknya dan lain-lain

Chapter 1: perkenalan heboh

Dipagi hari, Seorang gadis berambut pirang berkulit putih dengan mata birunya berkaca di kaca lemari kamarnya. Dengan seragam SMA yg sekarang dia kenakan, tampak makin cantik dengan rambut pirangnya yg tergerai lepas hingga sepunggungnya.  
"ini masa orientasiku yg pertama, ayo naruko jangan memalukan",gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri sambil berkaca.  
Ya namanya naruko uzumaki, gadis yg baru menginjak umur 15 tahun itu berkaca pada lemari kaca dikamarnya. Setengah jam dia berkaca karena dirasanya dirinya masih tidak percaya masuk SMA favorit sekaligus satu sekolah dengan 2 kakak kembarnya.  
"naruko, cepat keluar nak. Nanti terlambat. Kaa-san sudah siapkan sarapanmu!",teriak sang ibu, kushina  
"ya kaasan",jawab naruko  
Dengan cepat naruko membenahi peralatan MOSnya dan segera menuju ruang makan.  
Naruko hanya menemukan sang ayah, namikaze minato dan ibunya sedang sarapan dimeja makan berdua.  
"kakak kemana?"Tanya naruko  
" kedua kakakmu sudah pergi duluan kesekolah",jelas sang ibu menyiapkan roti tawar dan selai cokelat untuk sang suami dan naruko.  
"huuh kakak bohong, katanya mau berangkat bareng kesekolah sama aku",naruko mendumel sendiri dengan kesalnya  
"ya sudah nanti tousan yg antar kamu kesekolah",usul sang ayah sambil menyeruput tehnya  
"beneran tousan?"Tanya naruko sumringah  
Minato hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum simpul, naruko memeluk sang ayah.  
"makasih tousan, tousan ganteng deh",puji naruko, sang ibu menggeleng-geleng kepalanya dan tersenyum juga.  
(skip time)

Naruko berdiri didepan pintu gerbang konoha high school, sekolah paling elit dikota konoha.  
Kakak-kakak seniornya memelototi naruko yg berdiri terpaku di pintu gerbang sekolah mereka. Muncul niat iseng mereka mengerjai naruko.  
"hai cewek. tersesat ya?",sambut seorang seniornya berambut gimbal tak henti-hentinya melihat (maaf) dada naruko. Naruko sedikit takut dengan gelagat kakak seniornya ini sedikit mundur. Namun dewi fortuna sedang datang pada naruko hari ini.  
"hee! Jangan coba-coba kau sentuh gadis itu!",seru salah seorang bermata biru dengan rambut durian berwarna hitam panjang.  
Senior-senior yg mengganggu naruko terkaget bukan kepalang, mereka langsung pergi dari hadapan naruko dan masuk kedalam sekolah.  
"kak menma!",naruko langsung menghambur kepelukan sang kakak. Mereka berdua melepas pelukannya  
"mereka mau ngapain kamu?",Tanya menma sambil tersenyum.  
"gak tau tuh, kayaknya mereka mau ngerjain aku deh",ujar naruko sambil memasang wajah innocent-nya  
"ya sudah sana masuk sekolah, kegiatan MOS-nya mau dimulai",suruh menma mengacak-acak rambut sang adik  
"kak naruto mana?",Tanya naruko mencari naruto juga.  
"dia sedang rapat OSIS, nanti juga ketemu diruang aula",kata menma.  
"ya sudahlah. Nanti kakak ke aula juga ya?",pinta naruko dengan wajah innocent-nya  
"heem",jawab menma dengan anggukan.  
"daah kakak!",pamit naruko  
Menma segera mencari anak-anak baru lainnya sebelum pintu gerbang sekolah ditutupUNTUK KEGIATAN MOS

(diruangan OSIS)  
"cukup begitu saja saranku, ada yg mau ditanyakan?",lelaki berambut pirang panjang dengan kumis kucing diwajahnya plus mata birunya menyudahi rapat OSIS untuk saat ini.  
Salah seorang berambut indigo dengan mata violet mengacungkan tangannya.  
"ya hinata-chan",sahut remaja pirang itu  
"a-anu na-naruto-kun, a-apa tidak terlalu lama saat didalam nanti?",tanya hinata sedikit gagap  
"tenang saja, waktunya sudah kuatur sesuai prosedur MOS. Jadi kau tak usah khawatir",senyum naruto pada hinata. Yg lainnya langsung menyoraki hinata yg wajahnya memerah karena senyuman naruto.  
Naruto langsung berangkat menuju ruang aula untuk menemui anak-anak baru disekolahnya.

(ruang aula)  
Naruko berdiri didepan sebelah kiri (khusus perempuan sebelah kiri, sebelah kanan buat laki-laki) bersama ratusan anak lainnya menunggu sang ketua OSIS datang untuk menyapa mereka.  
Seorang perempuan berambut pirang pucat menepuk pundak naruko dan menyapa naruko.  
"naruko…",panggil perempuan itu  
Naruko berbalik dan melihat seseorang yg menepuk pundaknya itu.  
"eh.. shion-chan",tebak naruko  
Perempuan bernama shion itu mengangguk dan memeluk naruko dengan gembiranya.  
"kau sekolah disini?",tanya shion  
"iya aku sekolah disekolah ini",jawab naruko tersenyum.  
"kyaaaa, semoga saja kita satu kelas yah",kata shion sambil memainkan jari tangannnya  
"amin",kata naruko mengamini doa shion. Disaat mereka mengobrol, 7 orang pemuda tampan dengan wajah rupawan masuk kepanggung aula. Naruko melihat 2 orang yg dia kenal  
"selamat pagi!", sapa seorang berambut pirang langsung membuat kaum hawa terpesona padanya.  
"pagi!",jawab semua murid baru. Terutama kaum hawa langsung semangat menyapa kembali sang kakak OSIS  
"itu-kan kakakmu?",tanya shion berbisik bisik pada naruko. Shion merupakan fans naruto sejak SMP  
"iya",jawab naruko singkat.  
Naruto yg dipanggung aula menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang sekolah, sementara kaum adam seperti lemas dan bosan dengan pidato naruto, akan tetapi kaum hawa malah semangat dengan pidato naruto yg panjang lebar itu  
"haaah keren banget",ucap shion sambil mengedip-kedipkan matanya dengan cepat.  
'dari dulu kakakku memang udah keren',batin naruko malah sedikit bosan akan pidato kakaknya.  
Sesudah naruto mic berpindah tangan dari tangan naruto ke tangan seorang berambut raven keren dengan mata onyx dinginnya.  
Saat seorang itu mulai berbicara, anak-anak perempuannya langsung teriak histeris.  
"kyaaaaa sasuke-kun!",teriak anak-anak perempuan mengelu-elukan nama senior yg ada didepan mereka,  
"siapa dia?",tanya naruko mengangkat kedua alisnya.  
"kau tidak tahu?",tanya shion pada naruko yg biasa saja tanggapannya terhadap sasuke yg berada dipanggung. Naruko hanya mengeleng-geleng kepalanya.  
"dia itu salah satu OSIS yg paling keren disekolah ini, bahkan dia itu juga seorang penyanyi terkenal di negara konoha lho",jelas shion panjang lebar  
Naruko hanya ber-oh ria tanda dia hanya biasa menanggapi si rambut pantat ayam itu  
1 jam menunggu lama akhirnya tiba pada sesi perkenalan, seseorang berambut nanas menunjuk satu persatu anak cewek dan cowok secara acak dan maju ke depan panggung aula.  
Naruko hanya menikmati perkenalan anak cewek dan cowok, tiba-tiba saja tangan seorang berambut nanas yg diketahui namanya shikamaru itu menunjuk naruko.  
"kau",tunjuk shikamaru pada naruko  
"aku",tunjuk naruko pada dirinya sendiri  
"ya kamu maju",tegas shikamaru menunjuk lagi naruko.  
Dengan takut-takut naruko maju kedepan memperkenalkan diri dan memulai sesi perkenalan. Kaum adam alias anak baru dan senior mempelototi naruko.  
Ada yg melek tanpa merem, ada yg ngiler , ada yang nabrak dinding dengan gak elitnya(?) dan sebagiannya. Mata sasuke langsung terpaku pada sosok naruko yg cantik, sasuke bahkan yg lainnya belum tahu kalau naruko adalah adik duo namikaze, menma dan naruto.  
"se-selamat pagi",sambut naruko sedikit grogi dan terbata.  
"PAGIIIIIIII!",jawab kaum adam diruang aula bahkan diluar ruang aula dengan semangatnya.  
'aduh kenapa mereka melihatku seperti itu? Jadi gak enak deh perasaanku',batin naruko dengan perasaan malu-malu dan wajahnya kini memerah layaknya kepiting godok(?) alias rebus karena dipelototi kaum adam tidak wajar. Naruko tidak tahu bahwa dia dipelototi kaum adam karena naruko yg cantik dan er… seksi.  
"na-namaku uzumaki naruko, sa-salam kenal",naruko langsung turun dari panggung dan berlari menuju diantara ratusan siswa perempuan lainnya. Naruto dan menma menepuk jidat mereka karena kelakuan sang adik yg tak pernah percaya diri dihadapan orang-orang.  
'hadeh, naruko',gumam naruto dalam hati sweetdrop  
'astaga',menma pun juga sweetdrrop atas kelakuan adik kandungnya itu.  
Salah seorang anggota OSIS berambut merah dengan tato "ai" didahi sebelah kanannya tersenyum melihat tingkah naruko yg malu-malu itu.

(istirahat di kantin sekolah)  
Naruko makan ramen jumbo pedes dengan lahap dikantin sekolah bersama shion.  
Bibir naruko yg merah karena kepedasan membuat anak laki-laki yg melihat naruko langsung mimisan massal.  
Shion sweetdrop melihat anak-anak lelaki yg tingkahnya tak karuan di kantin itu.  
Ya siapa yg tidak menyangka aura seorang uzumaki naruko mampu menghipnotis para kaum adam disekolah konoha international high school.  
Tiba-tiba meja mereka dikerubungi para cowok murid baru yg ingin berkenalan dengannya.  
Naruko yg melihat itu diam dan merapatkan badannya pada shion.  
"hai boleh kenalan gak?",sambut seseorang mengulur tangannya tapi tak di sambut oleh naruko.  
Belum sempat mengucap kata, seseorang berambut pirang menghampiri naruko dan shion bersama 6 cowok lainnya.  
"kalian pergi sebelum gigi kalian tanggal",ancam orang itu tak lain naruto.  
"hee meskipun kau senior kami, kami tak takut padamu, memangnya kau siapa?",tanggap para laki-laki yg mengerubuti naruko itu mencoba naruto  
Dengan cepat menma memegang kepalan anak baru itu dan memukul balik siswa laki-laki itu dengan cepat.  
"kami kakak dari gadis ini!",jawab naruto dan menma tegas bersamaan. Semua yg ada dikantin terkaget dengan ucapan naruto dan menma termasuk gaara dan sasuke.

TbC


	2. Chapter 2

GADIS MANISKU

Apa jadinya seorang naruko uzumaki, membuat seorang playboy seperti sasuke bertekuk lutut dihadapannya.

Disclaimer: masa sih kasi motor (digeplak om masashi xD) ralat masashi kishimoto  
Pair: nanti tahu sendiri  
Genre: romance  
Rate: T+  
Author: ianeous rain storm  
Warning: bahasa amburadul, OOC, IC, alur cepat, banyak katroknya dan lain-lain

Chapter 2: Senyuman itu

Naruko mencari namanya dipapan pengumuman bersama ratusan anak lainnya. Naruko berada satu kelas bersama shion. Naruko keluar dari kerumunan anak-anak lainnya yg berada di depan papan pengumuman.  
"bagaimana?",Tanya shion sedikit harap-harap cemas  
"sayang sekali, kita…."belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, shion menangis dengan lebay-nya  
"huweeeee padahal aku ingin sekali satu kelas denganmu",ucap shion sambil nangis Bombay(?)  
Naruko sweetdrop dengan kelakuan shion yg sedikit kekanak-kanakan itu,  
"shion-chan, aku belum selesai bicara langsung kau menyela saja. Kita satu kelas tahu!",jelas naruko langsung merubah muka shion cerah kembali.  
Shion langsung memeluk naruko dan mencak-mencak(?) tak karuan, naruko sweetdrop dengan kelakuan shion yang lebay itu.  
"masuk dikelas 10 berapa?",Tanya seseorang dibelakang naruko.  
Naruko menoleh kebelakang melihat kedua kakaknya yg kembar telah muncul dihadapannya bersama 5 orang lainnya.  
"masuk dikelas 10-3 kak",kata naruko riang.  
"selamat ya",senyum menma langsung mengacak-acak rambut sang adik tercinta.  
"belajar yg rajin juga, mengerti",ucap naruto mengusap-usap wajah naruko.  
"iya kak",jawab naruko dengan wajah innocent-nya membuat sasuke dan gaara yg melihatnya langsung tersepona (eh salah maksud author terpesona)  
"ya sudah kakak kembali kekelas dulu ya",ujar menma pamit, naruko mengangguk dan langsung pergi bersama shion.  
Sasuke yg sedikit melihat naruko pergi ke arah kelas 10 langsung berjalan bersama kawan-kawannya menuju kelas kembali.  
Naruko memasuki kelas 10-3 bersama shion. Naruko langsung mengambil tempat duduk bagian depan bersama shion.  
Semua kawan-kawan baru naruko termasuk laki-laki langsung mengerubungi tempat duduk yg ditempati naruko dan shion. Anak perempuan yg lainnya memandang iri pada naruko.  
Satu-persatu anak laki-laki berkenalan dengan sopannya pada naruko dan menanyakan hal-hal yg disukai naruko. (soalnya kalo kurang ajar pasti kena bogem mentah dari duo namikaze)  
Naruko hanya tersenyum melihat kawan-kawannya, dan salah satu anak laki-laki bernama konohamaru langsung berebut posisi depan untuk berkenalan langsung dengan naruko  
"hai, perkenalkan namaku konohamaru",ucap konohamaru langsung "mencuri" tangan naruko untuk diciumnya. Tapi naruko dengan cepat mengelak ciuman konohamaru pada tangannya. Alhasil bibir konohamaru langsung mencium meja yg ditempati naruko dan shion itu. Seorang guru berambut silver melawan gravitasi dengan penutup hidung dan mulut layaknya dokter masuk kedalam kelas. Semua murid langsung duduk pada bangkunya masing-masing  
"selamat pagi semua",sapa guru itu  
"pagiii!"  
"perkenalkan nama saya, hatake kakashi. Saya guru fisika sekaligus wali kelas kalian. Sekarang keluarkan buku kalian, kita pelajaran",perintah kakashi pada semua anak muridnya.  
"haaaaaah",desah semua murid kelas 10-3 kecuali naruko yg biasa saja dengan perintah gurunya dihari pertama pelajarannya.

(waktu pulang sekolah)  
TEEEEEEET TEEEEET TEEEEET  
Bel tanda bunyi pelajaran selesai dan waktu untuk murid-murid konoha international high school untuk kembali ke alamnya masing-masing (ditimpuk batu segede kingkong sama murid-murid) ralat kembali kerumahnya masing-masing  
Sebelum mereka pulang mereka mendengar pengumuman untuk anak-anak baru berkumpul di aula.  
Naruko dan shion bersama-sama pergi ke ruang aula, naruko dan shion melewati koridor sekolah dan melewati lapangan basket, tak sengaja sebuah bola basket menggelinding kekaki naruko dan naruko mengambilnya. Seseorang berambut merah dengan tato "ai" dikeningnya langsung menuju naruko.  
Naruko memberikan bola itu dan ternyata naruko mengenal orang itu. Sasuke yg melihat naruko bersama gaara sedikit tak senang.  
"ini, senpai",kata naruko sambil menyerahkan bola basketnya pada gaara.  
"hn, terima kasih",ucap gaara singkat dengan sedikit senyum simpulnya. Kawan-kawannya melongo minus sasuke tak percaya. Gaara seorang yg terkenal dingin, kalem dan jarang berbicara pada siapapun ternyata berterima kasih pada naruko.  
Naruko sedikit menundukkan kepalanya menghormati gaara dan naruko pergi ke ruang aula bersama shion.  
Gaara berdiri menyaksikan naruko yg menjauh dan telah hilang dipersimpangan koridor sekolah.  
'gadis yg menarik',batin gaara langsung bermain basket kembali. Semua temannya hanya melongo melihat gaara, gaara tak mempedulikan tatapan kawan-kawannya.  
Sasuke sedikit memasang wajah tak senang, dan bermain basket kembali.

(Dikamar tidur naruko, malam hari)  
Naruko mengerjakan PR fisika yg diberika kakashi pada jam pertama tadi disekolah. Naruko juga sedikit kecewa lantaran dirinya sendirian dirumah. Kedua kakaknya yg kembar sedang pergi ke toko olahraga untuk membeli sepatu untuk basket. Sementara ayah dan ibunya pergi keluar kota untuk keperluan keluarga.  
Naruko yg sedikit bosan karena sendirian dirumahnya.  
"huuuh, bosan juga gak ada orang dirumah, gak ada yg bisa ditanyain soal ini pelajaran",desah naruko bosan.  
Naruko mengambil handphone-nya dan memencet nomor telepon seseorang.  
Setelah sedikit lama menunggu sambungan akhirnya sambungan telepon itu sampai juga.  
"shion-chan, kau mau tidak temani aku dirumah?. Rumahku sepi nih",keluh naruko pada shion ditelepon  
'iya, aku kesana. Ini aku juga kebingungan Pr Fisika dari kakashi sialan itu',keluh shion balik  
"nah makasih shion-chan, aku tunggu".  
"ok",shion mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka dan menutup teleponnya.  
Naruko senang karena ada yg mau menemaninya dirumah. Tiba-tiba saja suara bel rumahnya berbunyi.  
"cepat sekali shion-chan datangnya?",gumam naruko  
Dengan cepat naruko keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju pintu depan rumahnya. Dan membukakan pintu  
"shion-chan kau cepat sekali datangnya…",belum selesai bicaranya naruko sedikit menaikan alisnya dan ternyata seniornya yg kini berada dihadapannya. Sasuke juga sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran naruko dihadapannya namun ditutupinya dengan gaya dinginnya  
"kakakmu ada?",Tanya sasuke datar padahal dalam hatinya senang bertemu naruko.  
"kakak sedang keluar ketoko olahraga, ada apa senpai mencari kak naruto dan kak menma?",Tanya naruko sedikit tersenyum.  
Sasuke tersepona (eh salah maksud author terpesona) lagi akan senyuman naruko yg manis itu.  
'sial, senyumannya itu bikin aku ingin memakan bibir itu',batin sasuke yg wajahnya memerah dan sedikit mesum.  
"kenapa wajah senpai memerah?",Tanya naruko sedikit tersenyum membuat sasuke sedikit kelabakan alias salah tingkah.  
"tidak apa-apa, ya sudahlah ini berikan pada kakakmu, bilang dari aku. Aku pulang dulu",sasuke memberikan kotak pada naruko dan sasuke langsung pergi mengeloyor.  
Naruko sedikit menaikan kedua alisnya dan kebingungan tingkah senpainya yg aneh itu

"dasar sasuke senpai aneh",gerutu naruko  
Shion datang kerumah berpapasan dengan sasuke didepan rumah naruko, shion langsung lari ke rumah naruko.  
"kenapa sasuke-kun kesini?",Tanya shion pada naruko.  
"sasuke senpai mencari kak naruto dan kak menma. Dan memberikan ini tapi dia langsung pergi stelah memberikan kotak ini",  
Shion beroh ria dan masuk kerumah naruko untuk belajar bareng.

(seminggu kemudian)  
Naruko datang kesekolah pagi-pagi sekali untuk piket yg sudah ditentukan oleh wali kelasnya,hatake kakashi.  
Naruko sdikit terkaget saat mencapai ruang kelasnya, dimejanya sudah terdapat 2 entah dari siapa.  
"siapa ya yg mengirim ini?",gumam naruko bertanya-tanya  
Naruko membuka kotak itu masing-masing dan isinya: liontin dan boneka. Naruko menanikan sebelah alisnya dan sedikit tersenyum.  
Naruko melihat secarik kertas pada masing kotak tersebut.  
Isi tulisan pun membuat kebingungan naruko dan juga tempatnya pun sama.  
"AKU TUNGGU KAU DI RESTORAN DEKAT TAMAN KOTA JAM 8 MALAM. PLEASE DATANG",begitulah isi suratnya.

Lalu satu surat lagi juga isinya

"AKU HARAP KAU DATANG KE RESTORAN DEKAT TAMAN KOTA JAM 8 MALAM DON'T MISS IT"  
Shion yg baru saja datang langsung menghampiri naruko yg daritadi diam.  
"ohayou naruko…",shion melirik dua hadiah yg dipegang naruko dan langsung merebut salah satunya.  
"waaaah bagus banget hadiahnya dari siapa?",Tanya shion  
"hn",jawab naruko sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.  
Naruko hanya memegang kedua surat yg tulisan tangannya berbeda tapi ajakannya membaca surat yg berada ditangan naruko. Naruko menoleh pada shion meminta pendapat.  
"gimana nih?",tanya naruko sedikit meminta pendapat dari shion.  
"tapi kau kan tau sendiri ayah dan ibumu itu bagaimana, apalagi kakakmu sister complex begitu",ujar shion  
"Lebih baik kau pakai surat ulang tahun bohongan saja",usul shion  
"tapi bagaimana caranya, sama saja bohongan bila aku ketahuan ortuku?",kata naruko sedikit cemas  
"tenang …serahkan saja padaku",kata shion jemawa. Naruko berfikir sejenak dan mengangguk.  
Sementara shion mulai mencoba memakai liontin dari hadiah misterius untuk naruko, naruko yg melihat itu langsung merebut liontinnya kembali.  
"eh jangan, aku suka liontin itu",ucap naruko merebut kembali liontinnya.  
"aaaah naruko-chan please buat aku yah",shion meminta liontin naruko sambil memasang mata pupy eyes no jutsu-nya.  
"gak boleh",jawab naruko sambil memasang wajah jahilnya…  
"aaaah ayolah!"

(malam harinya)  
Naruko mencoba berbagai pakaian dan menemukan gaun indah pemberian ibunya, dengan cepat naruko memakai gaun itu. Naruko berkaca dan tersenyum senang.  
"bagus sekali gaun ibu ini",gumam naruko  
TOK TOK TOK  
"naruko, kau tahu HANDPHONE kakak nggak?",Tanya naruto  
"nggak tahu",jawab naruko sambil membuka pintu kamarnya.  
"waw!, mau kemana nih adek kakak yg amit-amit ini", Tanya naruto sedikit mengejek, naruko yg merasa diejek mengembungkan pipinya.  
"hahaha kakak bercanda kamu cantik kok, memangnya mau kemana?",Tanya naruto sedikit menyelidik  
Naruko langsung menyodorkan surat ulang tahun bohongan pada sang kakak, naruto langsung menerima surat itu dan membacanya.  
"menma!",panggil naruto pada saudara kembarnya itu ,Menma keluar dari kamr tidurnya.  
"apa?",balas menma langsung menerima surat dari tangan naruto.  
Menma memandang naruko lalu berbisik pada naruto, naruto hanya mengangguk paham.  
"apa-apaan sih kalian ini ,kok pada bisik-bisik segala… sudahlah aku mau pergi dulu",pamit naruko pada kedua kakaknya itu.  
Menma memberikan isyarat pada naruto untuk mengikuti sang adik, naruto mengangguk.  
"kaa-san tousan aku pamit pergi ke pesta salah satu temanku",pamit naruko sedikit berbohong, dia tahu kalau ayah dan ibunya tak akan mengizinkannya untuk keluar menemui seorang lelaki.  
"baiklah, tapi kakakmu yg mengantarmu dan satu lagi jangan pulang lebih dari jam 10, mengerti",ujar minato tersenyum pada naruko.  
"siap bos, tapi temanku akan menjemputku didepan",jawab naruko langsung pergi.  
"hati-hati dijalan",pesan sang ibu  
Naruto tahu kebohongan sang adik langsung mengikuti . naruko yg tak tahu diikuti oleh sang kakak.  
Naruko memberhentikan taksi dan langsung masuk kedalam taksi itu, naruto yg tanpa pamit mengikuti naruko dengan speda motor ducati-nya.  
"restoran ramen dekat taman kota pak",suruh naruko pada sopir taksinya  
"baik nona",jawab sang sopir taksi

(di restoran ramen)  
Seorang pemuda dengan rambut ravennya menata kembali bajunya apakah terlihat rapi atau tidak, dan disisi lain ada seorang berambut merah dengan tato "ai" didahinya menunggu seseorang di meja restoran dengan manisnya.  
Naruko datang tepat waktu dan turun tepat direstoran bintang lima tersebut.  
Sasuke yg melihat naruko sudah tiba, sasuke langsung masuk dan duduk di meja yg telah dia pesan.  
Naruto menjaga jarak dari naruko, agar naruko tak mengetahui dirinya. Naruko mulai ke meja recepsionist.  
"ma-maaf apa ada tamu yg mengundang saya kesini?",tanya naruko pada recepcionist perempuan.  
"nama anda?",tanya sang recepcionist itu  
"uzumaki naruko",jawab naruko  
"nona uzumaki naruko anda sudah ditunggu di….",belum selesai bicara sang recepcionist kebingungan lantaran didalam catatan tamunya ada 2 orang menunggu uzumaki naruko ditempat yg berbeda.  
"eehhh ma-maaf tapi disini ada 2 orang berbeda menunggu anda nona uzumaki",jelas sang recepcionist  
"haaah?",naruko terperanjat kebingungan.  
"baiklah… lebih baik aku mencari tempat duduk yg berbeda saja",usul naruko tanpa pikir panjang  
Sang recepcionist kebingungan dengan catatan tamunya dan mempersilahkan masuk naruko  
Naruko masuk kedalam restoran itu dan duduk di meja tengah, restoran mewah itu tampak lenggang, dan hanya beberapa orang yg datang keRestoran mewah ini.  
Gaara dan sasuke melihat naruko dimeja paling tengah langsung menghampiri naruko. Dan gaara tak tahu sasuke berada dalam restoran begitu juga sebaliknya lantaran mata mereka sudah tertuju pada naruko.  
"selamat malam nona uzumaki",sapa gaara dan sasuke bersamaan  
"ehh?", gaara dan sasuke saling menuding satu sama lain, sementara naruko kebingungan dengan dua seniornya yg berpenampilan rapi dengan memakai tuxedo yg sama.  
"sasuke senpai dan gaara senpai sedang apa disini?",tanya naruko bingung. Sementara itu naruto kaget bukan kepalang dua temannya yg selama ini "anti" sama cewek ternyata mengajak kencan adiknya.  
"apa-apaan mereka?"gumam naruto sedikit marah. Sister complex naruto kambuh kembali.  
Kencan yg diinginkan malah berlangsung canggung dan tak berjalan sesuai keinginan gaara dan sasuke.  
'sialan kencanku kacau gara-gara sasuke',umpat gaara dalam hatinya meskipun kini dia tenang pada wajahnya.  
'brengsek kau penganggu gaara',batin sasuke yg kini mata dinginnya beradu dengan mata stoic gaara  
'aduh kok jadi gak enak begini',gumam naruko dalam hati kebingungan dengan apa yg terjadi.  
Naruto menepuk jidatnya, dan sedikit menyesal.  
"kenapa dulu aku rekomendasikan naruko sekolah di tempatku, kalau kedua temanku jadi begini akhirnya",gumam naruto kecewa.

(keesokan harinya)  
Naruko berjalan pelan menuju kelasnya, tiba-tiba sasuke dan gaara menghampiri naruko dan menyapanya. Tapi perasaan naruko tak enak karena kedua seniornya kini adu mata gara-gara kejadian kencan kemarin berantakan. Menma dan naruto hanya terdiam tak bisa berbuat apa-apa melihat kedua sahabatnya itu beradu deathglare + adiknya yg kebingungan.  
'ya tuhan sbenarnya mereka berdua kenapa sih?',batin naruko kebingungan

TbC

hehehe gomen minna

baru bisa ngepost...

saya akan menjawab review minna :)

**ryu: **gomen aku ngetiknya di warnet sistem kebut 2 jam pake 2 jari wkwkwk, apalagi saya juga kerja hingga malam dari senin sampai jum'at. gomen bila pendek

**bintang kezora:** ok aku lanjutin kok, aku gak suka yaoi... gomenasai :)

**akbar: **siap bos nih dah update :)

**kawaihana**: siap nona :)

_all_: oke aku lanjutin kok


	3. Chapter 3

GADIS MANISKU

Apa jadinya seorang naruko uzumaki, membuat seorang playboy seperti sasuke bertekuk lutut dihadapannya…

Disclaimer: masa sih kasi motor (digeplak om masashi xD) ralat masashi kishimoto  
Pair: nanti tahu sendiri  
Genre: romance  
Rate: T+  
Author: ianeous rain storm  
Warning: bahasa amburadul, OOC, IC, banyak katroknya dan lain-lain

Chapter 3: kepekaan hatimu

Naruko bermain basket seperti tak semangat dihari minggu, sang kakak naruto hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat adiknya yg biasanya ceria malah tidak semangat di hari liburnya.  
Menma yg tadi main basket bersama naruto menghentikan kegiatan basketnya dan menghampiri sang adik tercinta.  
"kenapa imotou-ku yg cantik se-kebun binatang gak semangat begini?",Tanyamenma mengacak-acak rambut naruko sambil mengejek  
"gak apa-apa kak menma",jawab naruko datar.  
'napa nih imotou? Apa gara-gara kejadian kencan kacau itu ya?',batin menma. Menma tau kalau adiknya itu peka terhadap sesuatu yg negative apalagi permusuhan. Naruto mengusap-usap wajah sang adik. Naruko memeluk naruto  
"sudah tidak apa-apa, kakak tahu kemarin yg sebenarnya, lebih baik kau jahi mereka dulu, nanti aku dan menma membantumu",naruko hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan sang kakak. Naruto dan menma sudah tahu besok apa yg harus dihadapi.

(disekolah: jam olahraga)  
Anak laki-laki yg menonton olahraga diluar sedikit melongo dan nosebleed massal melihat sesuatu.  
Siapa lagi kalau bukan naruko uzumaki yg membuat nosebleed para anak laki-laki, naruko memakai seragam olahraga ketat dan melakukan senam pagi bersama teman-teman sekelasnya dan juga guru nyentrik, guy maito.  
Naruto bersama menma dan yg lainnya lewat DI koridor sekolah membuat anak laki-laki yg melihat naruko langsung menjalankan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Anak laki-laki disekolah KIHS takut terhadap naruto dan kawan-kawannya apabila membuat masalah atau mengganggu adik dari duo namikaze Ternyata geng naruto paling ditakuti setelah geng AKATSUKI dari kelas 12. Dan nama gengnya juga mengerikan "THE BRANDALS PURGATORY".  
Gaara dan sasuke melihat naruko senam dan juga memakai seragam olahraga yg sedikit ketat jadi nosebleed begitu juga shikamaru, sai dan neji.  
PLAKKK PLAKKK PLAKK PLAAKK PLAKK  
Naruto dan menma menampar satu persatu wajah kawan-kawan mereka, 5 orang itu kesakitan karena ditampar naruto dan menma.  
"DASAR MESUM!",bentak naruto dan menma bersamaan pada kawan-kawannya yg pikiranaya melayang kemana-mana(?). Semua tak menjawab lantaran malu.  
Naruto dan menma pergi duluan dengan wajah super kesal. Kawan-kawan naruto menyusul sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yg merah akibat tamparan naruto dan menma.  
"baiklah anak-anak cukup sampai disini olahraga kita, kita bertemu minggu depan lagi",kata guy mengakhiri pelajaran olahraganya. Dan langsung menyuruh anak-anak bubar.

Naruko dan shion langsung menuju kamar mandi khusus perempuan, mereka berganti baju bersama anak-anak cewek lainnya. Anak-anak cewek kelasnya sudah dahulu meninggalkan kamar mandi.  
Saat mereka sudah berganti pakaian, tiba-tiba gerombolan anak berkulit gelap derngan rambut gimbal masuk kamar mandi dengan kurang ajarnya.  
Shion dan naruko ketakutan melihat 3 orang berkulit gelap yg naruko kenal waktu akan memasuki MOS.  
"hehe mau kemana?.. kita senang-senang dulu yuk",kata seseorang berambut gimbal bernama bee itu.  
Shion dan naruko mundur karena ketakutan dengan kelakuan 3 pemuda berkulit gelap itu.  
"kalian berdua urusi anak berambut pirang pucat itu semntara aku akan mengurusi cewek yg ini",perintah bee kepada 2 orang temannya. Dengan senang hati kedua kawan bee melaksanakan perintah bee. Naruko dan shion langsung minta tolong.  
"siapapun toloooooong!",teriak naruko dan shion bersamaan. Naruto dan menma sedikit tersentak dikelas lantaran mendengar suara teriakan, benar saja mereka mendengar suara teriakan dan langsung keluar kelas tanpa permisi pada sang wali kelas diikuti neji, sai dan shikamaru.  
Saat mencoba bee dan 2 orang temannya mencoba menyentuh naruko dan shion tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi yg tadi terkunci langsung didobrak oleh dua orang yg dikenal naruko.  
"gaara senpai, sasuke senpai",ucap naruko terkejut begitupula shion dan ketiga berandalan sekolah itu.  
Sasuke menarik kerah bee dan menghajar bee tanpa ampun sementara gaara menarik baju kedua teman bee dan menendang kedua berandalan sekolah itu.  
Naruto dan menma masuk ke dalam kamar mandi cewek melihat adiknya itu sedang terpojok di pinggiran kran cuci muka bersama shion. Naruto dan menma juga melihat kedua kawannya, sasuke dan gaara menghajar bee dan kedua kawannya itu.  
Naruko melihat naruto didepan pintu kamar mandi langsung berlari dan memeluk sang kakak diikuti shion yg memegang pergelangan tangan menma karena ketakutan. Sai, shikamaru dan neji membantu sasuke dan gaara menghajar bee dan kedua kawan bee itu.  
Bee yg keadaannya babak belur digelandang oleh neji dan kedua kawan bee diikat tangannya dengan sabuk pinggang. Gaara dan sasuke lega naruko dan shion tidak terluka.  
"terima kasih sasuke, gaara kalian menyelamatkan adikku dan shion.",ucap naruto masih memeluk naruko yg masih sedikit ketakutan atas insiden tadi.  
"hn, sama-sama",jawab sasuke dan gaara bersama-sama.  
Gaara dan sasuke saling memandang dan saling melempar manusia stoic itu keluar dari kamar mandi dan menuju ruang keamanan sekolah.

(keesokkan harinya)  
Naruko tak masuk sekolah gara-gara kejadian percobaan pemerkosaan kemarin itu. bee serta kedua temannya itu masuk ke penjara dan juga dikeluarkan dari konoha international high school.  
Naruto dan menma kebingungan melihat tingkah sasuke dan gaara yg sedikit aneh ketika melewati ruang kelas 10-3 dimana sang adik belajar.  
Naruto dan menma hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kedua temannya yg stoic itu tampak gelisah karena tak ada santapan rohani(?) (maksudnya gak ada naruko kayak sayuran tanpa garam).  
"mmm dobe, adikmu tidak masuk sekolah hari ini?",Tanya sasuke, naruto sedikit terperangah oleh pertanyaan sasuke.  
Sasuke yg selalu diam dan tak banyak bicara kini bertanya pada naruto. Dan pertanyaannya itu menjurus pada sang adik tercinta lagi. Naruto terdiam saja tak menjawab pertanyaan sasuke.  
"adikku ijin tidak masuk hari ini, gara-gara insiden kemarin itu, dia masih trauma",jelas menma.  
"aku kan tidak bertanya padamu",kata sasuke datar.  
"naruko itu adik aku juga tuan songong",ejek menma pada sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam saja sementara gaara hanya menutup matanya tanda tak peduli tapi dalam hati mereka, mereka cemas akan keadaan naruko yg masih trauma atas insiden kemarin.  
'apa lebih baik aku kerumah si duo kampret ini yah untuk menemui naruko, tapi kalau mereka tahu tujuanku menjenguk naruko. Mereka pasti curiga kalau aku ada rasa terhadap naruko',batin sasuke memikirkan cara pergi kerumah sang pujaan hati. Sementara gaara sudah mempersiapkan rencana untuk nanti sore kerumah duo namikaze itu.  
Sementara itu sai,shikamaru dan neji sudah curiga terhadap sasuke dan gaara yg selalu saja beradu deathglare kala ada adiknya duo namikaze itu  
"jangan-jangan…"

(dikelas 11 IPA 1 – naruto classroom)  
Sasuke tampak memperhatikan pelajaran yg diberikan orochimaru sensei bersama dengan anak lainnya.  
Tapi semua anak kelas 11 IPA 1 tampak tak semangat lantaran orochimaru mengajar pelajaran matematika, Pelajaran paling mereka benci (padahal orochimaru yg mereka benci).  
TEEET TEEET TEET  
"yeeeaaaah",teriak semua siswa kelas 11 IPA 1 mendengar bel tanda pulang berbunyi, para siswa langsung memasukan buku mereka pada tas masing-masing. Naruto yg sebagai ketua kelas langsung memimpin doa dan mengucapkan "bye" pada guru bermuka ular itu.  
Sasuke yg melihat naruto dan menma lebih dahulu keluar ruangan kelas langsung menyusul mereka.  
"naruto",panggil sasuke datar.  
"hn",jawab naruto menoleh kebelakang,.  
"apa boleh aku kerumahmu mengerjakan PR matematika bersama-sama?",Tanya sasuke datar.  
Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya karena baru kali ini seorang sasuke uchiha yg dingin mau belajar bareng kerumahnya ,apalagi sasuke merupakan murid kesayangan dari orochimaru. Menma melihat ada gelagat yg sedikit mencurigakan dari pertanyaan sasuke tersebut.  
"terserah",jawab naruto singkat langsung pergi meninggalkan sasuke. Belum sempat berfikir menma ditinggal naruto juga.  
"hoi naruto tunggu"teriak menma pada naruto yg semakin jauh dihadapannya.  
"hmm",sasuke menyeringai puas.

(kediaman namikaze)  
Naruko membantu sang ibu didapur membuat sushi dan bento untuk makan malam nanti, naruko tampak terampil memotong daging ikan tuna yg masih mentah jadi irisan tipis dan menyiapkannya bersama kecap asin.  
"kami pulang",teriak naruto dan menma bersamaan, sambil melepas sepatu sekolahnya bersama-sama.  
"selamat datang",sapa naruko pada kedua kakaknya yg kembar itu. Naruto melempar senyum pada naruko begitu juga menma.  
"tousan belum pulang?",Tanya naruto  
"belum",jawab naruko singkat.  
"naruko, apa besok kau masuk sekolah?",Tanya menma masih melepas kaos kakinya. Naruko hanya mengangguk.  
"aku dan menma akan mengawasimu besok, takut terjadi insiden itu lagi",jelas naruto tak menyadari wajah sang adik yg tadinya cerah kini menjadi mendung kembali. Menma menyikut perut naruto dan mempelototinya serta memberi isyarat "lihat naruko".  
Naruto melihat naruko yg kini tertunduk. Naruto merasa bersalah langsung berdiri dan meminta maaf pada sang adik.  
"gomen, kakak keceplosan…",ucap naruto sedikit menuduk tanda minta maaf pada sang adik.  
Naruko yg melihat naruto menunduk meminta maaf, langsung tersenyum lagi.  
"sudahlah kak naruto… yg lalu biarlah berlalu. Lagipula aku juga harus lebih berhati –hati lagi",ujar naruko membuat naruto dan menma tersenyum.  
"naruto, menma cepat mandi, setelah itu kita makan malam",ucap sang ibu menyuruh duo namikaze itu mandi.  
"baik kaa-san",jawab narumenma.  
Narumenma langsung menuju kekamar masing-masing dan tak lupa mengacak-acak rambut sang adik terlebih dahulu. Naruko segera kembali menuju dapur untuk membantu sang ibu, tapi…  
TING TONG  
Suara bell pintu depan berbunyi,  
"siapa yah?",gumam naruko langsung membukakan pintu.  
"eh.. gaara senpai",kata naruko menyapa kakak kelasnya itu.  
"kedua kakakmu ada?",Tanya gaara datar.  
"masih mandi senpai, ada perlu apa?",Tanya naruko sedikit tersenyum pada gaara dan alhasil membuat pipi gaara bersemu merah.  
"senpai?",sapa naruko kembali pada gaara yg melamun melihat dirinya.  
"eh… mau me-mengerjakan PR matematika",jelas gaara sedikit gugup.  
"oowh ya sudah silahkan masuk senpai, aku panggilkan dulu mereka",kata naruko mempersilahkan gaara masuk dan gaara duduk diruang tamu. Sementara naruko memanggil kedua kakaknya yg kembar itu.  
"kak menma, kak naruto dicari gaara senpai, ditunggu tuh di ruang tamu, cepetan mandinya",kata naruko sambil menyuruh kedua kakaknya untuk cepat-cepat mandinya.  
Menma dan naruto hanya berteriak iya saja. Naruko kembali ke dapur untuk membantu sang ibu memasak kembali.  
Gaara mencuri-curi pandang kearah naruko yg lewat dari ruang tamu menuju dapur itu.  
10 menit kemudian duo namikaze itu menemui gaara dan menanyakan tujuan gaara, gaara hanya menjelaskan dia ingin mengerjakan PR matematika.  
Menma sedikit menaikan sebelah alisnya dan mencurigai gaara dan mulai mengambil buku matematikanya.  
'dasar aneh, padaha pelajaranl matematika, gaara-kan jagonya, pasti ada apa-apanya nih',batin menma curiga. Sementara naruto tak ambil pusing dan mengambil buku matematikanya.  
Naruko membuat minuman untuk kedua kakaknya dan gaara, gaara mengerjakan PRnya dengan sedikit "mencari" naruko yg tak kunjung lewat dihadapannya. Tak selang beberapa saat bell rumah kediaman namikaze berbunyi lagi.  
Naruto yg berada diruang tamu langsung menuju pintu depan rumah. Sasuke berdiri didepan pintu, naruto sedikit menaikan kedua alisnya dan mempersilahkan masuk sasuke. Saat memasuki ruang tamu, mata sasuke menjadi sedikit dingin saat bertemu gaara kembali. Naruko datang membawa minuman untuk kedua kakaknya dan gaara hanya memasang senyum untuk menyapa sasuke, bisa ditebak wajah sasuke sedikit memerah.  
"waaaah sasuke senpai juga datang yah",kata naruko memasang wajah innocent-nya. Sasuke sedikit memberikan senyuman pada naruko dan langsung duduk di ruang tamu. Sementara naruko kembali kedapur membuat minuman untuk sasuke.  
Menma tambah kebingungan memandang sasuke dan gaara yg mengerjakan PR sambil sedikit memasang wajah dingin dan juga deathglare. Naruto tak menghiraukan itu semua dan lebih memilih mengerjakan PR-nya.  
'sebenarnya mereka mau belajar atau mau perang deathglare sih?',batin menma sedikit terganggu dengan kedua mahluk stoic dihadapannya yg sama-sama melempar deathglare  
Naruko kembali lagi membawa minuman untuk sasuke, sebelum beranjak dari hadapan mereka berempat sasuke memegang pergelangan tangan naruko. Naruko melihat tangannya dipegang sasuke langsung memandang sasuke.  
"besok apa boleh aku mengantarmu sekolah?",Tanya sasuke datar. Menma sedikit terpaku ajakan sasuke pada sang adik. Naruko hanya diam tak menjawab. Belum sempat dijawab naruko, naruto langsung menjawab.  
"naruko besok berangkat bersama aku dan menma",jelas naruto datar.  
Naruko melepas tangan sasuke dari pergelangannya, dan kembali membantu ibunya didapur.  
'cih sial!',batin sasuke mendengus kesal. Sementara gaara hanya tersenyum menang dan mengerjakan PR-nya dengan rileks.

(disekolah)  
naruko datang pagi-pagi bersAma kedua kakaknya dengan diantar oleh sang ayah. Sebelum turun minato memberitahu naruto dan menma untuk menjaga adiknya lebih ketat. Narumenma hanya mengangguk dan keluar dari mobil sang ayah bersama sang adik.  
Naruko berjalan duluan didepan kedua kakaknya, naruko hanya memeluk buku pelajarannya dan berjalan dengan sedikit menunduk. Karena tidak memperhatikan jalan, naruko menabrak seseorang. Buku naruko terjatuh, orang itu membantu naruko memunguti buku naruko.  
"gomenasai, telah menabrakmu",ucap naruko sambil memunguti buku pelajarannya yg jatuh dari genggamannya.  
"aku yg minta maaf karena tidak memperhatikan jalan hingga menabrakmu tadi",kata orang itu membantu naruko memunguti buku naruko yg terjatuh tadi.  
Naruko seperti mengenal suara bass itu, dengan jantung berdebar naruko menoleh pada orang itu.  
Naruko tak mampu berkata-kata dan hanya terpaku melihat orang itu: rambut hitam panjang serta pandangan mata elang yg selalu dia rindukan selama ini, lelaki yg tak dijumpainya selama setahun ini dan juga cinta pandangan pertamanya.  
"i-itachi se-senpai",kata naruko terbata-bata.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

GADIS MANISKU

Apa jadinya seorang Naruko Uzumaki, membuat seorang playboy seperti sasuke bertekuk lutut dihadapannya…

Disclaimer: masa sih kasi motor (digeplak om Masashi xD) ralat Masashi Kishimoto  
Pair: nanti tahu sendiri  
Genre: Romance  
Rate: T+  
Author: ianeous rain storm  
Warning: bahasa amburadul, OOC, IC, banyak katroknya dan lain-lain

Chapter 4: Sasuke's new rival

Itachi berdiri menyodorkan buku Naruko yg terjatuh tadi, sementara Naruko hanya diam memandang Itachi tanpa menerima buku itu.  
"hai, apa ada yg salah?",Tanya Itachi sambil tersenyum  
Naruko yg tersadar dari lamunannya langsung mengambil buku dari Itachi dan menunduk hormat pada pujaan hatinya itu.  
"a-arigatou se-senpai",kata Naruko terbata-bata, Naruko berlari munuju ruang kelasnya dengan wajah merah seperti kepiting rebus.  
Itachi memandang kouhai-nya yg masih cantik jelita itu dan tersenyum simpul, sementara dikejauhan seseorang berambut raven dan bermata onyx tampak kurang senang dengan raut muka Naruko saat bertemu dengan seorang senpai-nya itu.  
"sialan",gumamnya lalu pergi menuju taman sekolah.

(Naruko classroom)  
Naruko tampak melamun dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri dikelas, Shion sedikit terheran dengan kelakuan kawannya yg satu ini. Diajak curhat tidak mau, diajak makan dikantin juga tidak mau.  
Karena penasaran, Shion langsung memaksa naruko untuk memberitahukan lamunannya.  
"Naruko-chan sebenarnya kau kenapa sih? Daritadi kau ku ajak curhat tidak mau, kuajak makan dikantin tidak mau",Tanya Shion penasaran  
Naruko menoleh pada Shion dan memeluk Shion dengan perasaan senang. Shion hanya kebingungan dengan kelakuan kawannya yg aneh itu.

Shion melepas pelukan naruko dan memaksa Naruko menceritakan kenapa kelakuannya aneh sekarang ini.  
"kau senang begini pasti ada sesuatunya ceritakan dong?",pinta Shion pada Naruko.  
"tadi aku ketemu orang yang kusukai",jawab Naruko  
"iya siapa?",Tanya Shion semakin penasaran  
"dia itu senpai aku waktu SMP, dan ternyata dia sekolah disini juga", ucap Naruko dengan wajah berbinar-binar  
"iya, 'dia' itu siapa Naruko-chan?",Tanya Shion semakin tambah penasaran  
"ITACHI senpai",jawab Naruko  
Shion kaget bukan kepalang, Shion mengenal orang itu tapi shion terus mendengarkan cerita Saruko dari pertemuannya didepan sekolah itu dan bla bla bla…  
"ternyata Itachi senpai masih ganteng lho kayak dulu, sekarang dia lebih keren dengan rambut diikat belakangnya",ujar Naruko.  
"Naruko kau tidak tahu ya? Itachi senpai kan yg mengendalikan sekolah ini",jelas Shion menyela bicara Naruko.  
"eh… iya kah?",Tanya Naruko. Shion memutar bola matanya dan menceritakan lagi.  
"dia itu anggota geng Akatsuki, anggota terkeren digeng itu bahkan paling ditakuti disekolah ini",ucap Shion membuat Naruko makin berbinar-binar akan pujaan hatinya itu.  
"kyaaa Itachi senpai kawai",puji aruko  
"huh pantas saja kau melamun gak jelas",omel Shion.  
"habis Itachi senpai keren sih",balas Naruko tersenyum merona  
"masih keren Sasuke uchiha tau!",balas Shion dengan bangganya  
Naruko yg mendengar itu langsung membalas balik.  
"masih keren Itachi senpai tau",balas Naruko tertawa.  
Kedua makhluk hawa itu bertukar canda dikelas, tanpa disadari seseorang memperhatikan dari luar.  
"apapun yg terjadi kau harus jadi milikku",gumam orang itu lalu pergi.  
(skip time)

Naruko pulang sore lantaran harus mengerjakan PR IPA dari Asuma sensei secara berkelompok dirumah Shion.  
"huuuh udah gelap lagi, Naruto-nii sama Menma-nii juga extrakurikuler musik juga",keluh Naruko berjalan sendirian di jalanan yg mulai gelap.  
Naruko berjalan dan merasakan ada yg mengikutinya sedari tadi, Naruko menoleh ke belakang dan tak menemukan siapapun. Naruko berjalan lagi dan merasakan derap langkah seseorang yg mengikutinya.  
Naruko menoleh dan tak ada siapapun tak ada dibelakangnya, Naruko mulai panik lagi dan hal-hal negatife mulai bermunculan di pikirannya.  
"ya tuhan tolong aku",gumam naruko mempercepat langkahnya tapi sial bagi Naruko karena dia tersandung BATU dan mengerang kesakitan.  
"siapapun tolong!",teriak Naruko memecah kesunyian jalanan yg sepi itu.  
Seseorang menepuk pundak Naruko, Naruko menepis tangan seseorang itu dengan kasar.  
"kyaaaaa!" teriak Naruko sambil matanya terpejam  
"tenanglah, aku bukan orang jahat",orang itu memperlihatkan wajahnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada naruko. Naruko membuka matanya dan melihat seseorang yg dia kenal.  
"I-itachi senpai",kata Naruko masih ketakutan.  
"ada apa hingga kau berteriak sekencang itu?",tanya Itachi sedikit khawatir dengan Naruko yg ketakutan itu.  
"a-ada yg mengikuti aku senpai",kata Naruko melihat jalanan yg sepi dan gelap, Itachi melihat kearah dimana Naruko melihat. Itachi menangkap satu bayangan semu dibawah tiang listrik. Dan tanpa pikir panjang Itachi segera mengantar Naruko pulang.

"Ahh",naruko mengerang kesakitan dan memegangi pergelanagan kakinya, Naruko tak bisa berdiri karena kakinya terkilir.  
"kuantar kau pulang, disini terlalu berbahaya",ucap Itachi langsung menggendong naruko ala bridal style, Wajah naruko memerah lantaran itachi menggendongnya ala bridal style.  
Itachi menoleh sedikit kebelakang dan melihat bayangan itu sedikit demi sedikit menjauh.  
'siapa orang itu?',batin Itachi langsung berjalan dengan cepat untuk menjauhi naruko's stalker.  
"sialan",umpat orang yg mengikuti Naruko karena membuat Naruko ketakutan.

(kediaman namikaze)  
NaruMenma sedikit cemas lantaran Naruko tak pulang, Naruto bahkan kesekolah untuk menjemput adiknya tadi, tapi hasilnya nihil tiada seorang pun disekolah. Dan sang ibu juga tak kalah khawatirnya karena anak perempuannya itu belum pulang hingga malam ini.  
"Naruto, Menma cepat cari imotou-mu? Tousan khawatir ada apa-apa dengannya",pinta Minato langsung pada NaruMenma. Mereka berdua mengangguk dan langsung melaksanakan perintah sang ayah.  
TING TONG  
Suara bel depan rumah berbunyi dan memecah kepanikan keluarga Namikaze.  
Naruto langsung berlari kedepan pintu rumah dan mendapati sang adik digendong oleh seorang yg dia kenal.  
"Itachi-san, naruko?!",gumam Naruto melihat sang adik tertidur digendongan Itachi  
Menma dan MinaKushi keluar untuk melihat siapa yg datang, Minato langsung menggendong Naruko yg kini tertidur pulas digendongan Itachi.  
"apa yg terjadi?",tanya minato pada Itachi  
"maaf Minato-sama, saya tadi bertemu putri anda di jalan gelap saat dia pulang, kakinya terkilir tadi dan dia juga diikuti seseorang yg tidak saya kenal",jelas Itachi.  
"terima kasih Itachi-san",ucap kushina sambil mengelus-elus rambut Naruko.  
"sama-sama Kushina baasan",jawab Itachi tersenyum simpul  
Minato segera mengantar Naruko kekamarnya untuk istirahat dan diikuti oleh Kushina.  
Naruto dan Menma menyalami Itachi karena menyelamatkan adik perempuannya itu.  
"silahkan masuk senpai",Menma mempersilahkan itachi untuk masuk rumah tapi ditolak oleh Itachi.  
"gomen Menma-san, aku ada urusan. Aku disini hanya mengantar Naruko saja dan memastikan keselamatannya saja",ucap Itachi  
"Sekali lagi arigatou gozaimasu telah menolong adikku", Naruto membungkuk hormat pada senpainya tersebut. Itachi juga sedikit membungkuk hormat dan langsung pergi meninggalkan rumah kediaman Namikaze.  
"lain kali kita harus benar-benar mengawasi Naruko-chan lebih ketat lagi",ujar Menma pada Naruto, Naruto hanya mengangguk setuju dan mereka masuk kembali kedalam rumah.

(sasuke's room)  
(sasuke POV)  
BLAMMM  
Aku menutup pintu kamarku dengan kasarnya, aku bahkan tak mempedulikan suara para maidku yg khawatir akan kelakuanku ini.  
Yg kukhawatirkan kini hanyalah gadis pirang yg tak bisa membuatku tidur 2 hari ini, dan bodohnya tadi aku membuatnya ketakutan disepanjang perjalanan dia pulang tadi. Padahal aku hanya ingin mengawasinya pulang agar tak terjadi apa-apa padanya Dan parahnya lagi aniki-ku yg jadi hero-nya saat Naruko terjatuh tadi.  
"aaaah… kau bodoh Sasuke!",umpatku pada diriku sendiri  
Aku tak bisa berfikir panjang malam ini, perasaanku benar-benar kacau karena kejadian ini. Dan aku sangat khawatir akan Naruko.  
"besok aku harus minta maaf pada dia",gumamku langsung menimpali kepalaku dengan bantal guling

(keesokan harinya)

Ditaman sekolah geng the brandals berkumpul seperti biasanya.

Sasuke celingukan mencari seseorang disekitar sekolah, teman-temannya bahkan kebingungan dengan Sasuke yg tingkahnya sedikit out of character itu.  
"kau mencari apa sih?",tanya Shikamaru tidur-tiduran ditaman meja taman sekolah.  
"tidak mencari siapa-siapa",jawab Sasuke datar.  
"kau mencari Naruko ya?",tebak Sai membuat mata sasuke sedikit memincing padanya.  
Naruto dan Menma hanya memasang wajah kurang suka atas tebakan Sai.

Gaara tak peduli dengan tebakan Sai dan hanya membaca novel kesayangannya , Neji sedikit menyikut perut sai  
Sai yg tak merasa bersalah malah tersenyum-senyum jahil. Sasuke Bahkan tak mempedulikan kata Sai dan mulai berkutat dengan gadget-nya, Naruto berdiri dan pamit menuju kelas.  
"aku pergi kekelas dulu, ada sesuatu yg mau kukerjakan",pamit Naruto  
"aku ikut, PR bahasa inggrisku belum kukerjakan", Menma juga mengikuti Naruto menuju kelas. Shikamaru bingung dengan perkataan Menma, padahal sekarang tak ada pelajaran bahasa inggris.  
Bahkan Sasuke yg berkutat dengan gadgetnya sedikit tak enak perasaannya karena Naruto dan Menma tak seperti biasanya.  
'kenapa aku merasa duo kampret itu seperti memusuhiku',batin Sasuke lalu berkutat kembali dengan gadget-nya

(dikelas)  
Sasuke hanya melamun dan memandang keluar jendela, pandangannya tampak kosong karena satu alas an. Siapalagi kalau bukan Naruko, adik dari duo Namikaze itu.  
Shikamaru memperhatikan Sasuke yg melamun saja setiap pelajaran fisika yg diajar oleh Kakashi sekarang ini, Shikamaru bahkan tahu konsekuensi jika tak memperhatikan pelajaran guru yg suka pake masker itu: mengerjakan soal didepan kelas sampai benar atau lari 50 kali mengelilingi lapangan basket, sadis  
Kakashi yg melihat Sasuke melamun daritadi langsung memanggil sasuke.  
"Sasuke kau maju kedepan, kerjakan soal ini",perintah kakashi pada sasuke, dengan ogah-ogahan sasuke maju kedepan dan mengerjakan soal itu dengan cepat, sasuke kembali lagi ketempat duduknya dan melamun kembali.  
Kakashi memeriksa hasil pekerjaan Sasuke didepan dan jawabannya benar. (ya iyalah sasuke otaknya encer gitu wkwkwkwk)  
'kenapa dengan Sasuke?',batin Shikamaru tak biasanya melihat Sasuke malas-malasan seperti itu.  
Naruto juga merasakan Sasuke sedikit aneh sekarang ini, tapi dia tak ambil pusing dan lebih memilih memperhatikan pelajaran yg Kakashi berikan.

(kediaman Namikaze)  
Naruko bersantai membaca buku dikamar sendirian, memang suasana kediaman Namikaze sedang sepi karena Kushina, ibu Naruko pergi kepasar untuk belanja keperluan untuk makan malam.  
'huuuh bosan kalau begini, apalagi aku belum dibolehkan kaasan untuk sekolah gara-gara kakiku bengkak begini',batin Naruko mengeluh sambil sedikit memijati kakinya yg bengkak akibat tersandung malam kemarin. Tapi Naruko juga tersenyum-senyum sendiri karena Itachi yg menolongnya waktu itu.  
TING TONG  
Suara bell depan rumah berbunyi, Naruko yg tadi sedikit melamun segera menuju pintu depan, dengan kaki sedikit terpincang-pincang Naruko langsung menuju pintu dan…  
Krieet  
Seseorang membelakangi Naruko, dengan seragam sekolah dan rambutnya hitam dengan gaya pantat ayam.  
"siapa yah?",sapa Naruko pada orang itu  
Orang itu membalikan badan dan membuat naruko menaikan kedua alis matanya.  
"Sasuke senpai",sapa Naruko  
Sasuke yg melihat Naruko sedikit canggung untuk menyapa. Tapi dengan wajah dingin yg datar Sasuke berhasil menutupi kecanggungannya.  
"senpai mencari Naruto-nii dan Menma-nii ya?",Tanya naruko sedikit tersenyum pada Sasuke, alhasil membuat Sasuke tambah kebingungan untuk menjawab.  
"i-itu a-aku hanya mau menjengukmu",jawab Sasuke sedikit terbata-bata  
"eh…?",Naruko kebingungan dengan Sasuke yg wajahnya merah tanpa sebab itu. (hadeh Naruko parah, Sasuke kan suka sama dia. Dianya gak ngerasa)  
Sasuke melihat kaki Naruko yg diperban dan membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah.

Sasuke kembali memandang wajah naruko dan tepat pada mata biru sapphire Naruko.  
'sial, kenapa perasaanku jadi tak karuan begini memandang matanya',umpat Sasuke dalam hatinya.  
"Sasuke senpai mau menjengukku?",Tanya naruko dengan wajah innocent-nya malah membuat Sasuke tambah kelabakan meskipun wajahnya datar dan dingin sekarang ini  
"su-sudahlah aku mau pulang, aku kesini hanya ingin menjengukmu sebentar, dan satu lagi GOMENASAI",kata Sasuke tak kuat lagi memandang mata indah Naruko itu.  
"untuk apa senpai minta maaf?",Tanya Naruko tapi Sasuke malah berbalik dan langsung pergi.  
"dasar Sasuke senpai aneh",gumam Naruko lalu menutup pintu depan rumahnya kembali.  
(skip time)

NaruMenma pulang agak malam daripada biasanya. Ya dikarenakan mereka berdua harus ikut extrakurikuler music yg berlangsung disekolah. sang adik, Naruko menyambut kedatangan 2 kakak tercintanya.  
"kami pulang",ucap NaruMenma bersamaan  
"selamat datang",sambut Naruko.  
"apa ada yg datang kesini Naruko?",Tanya Menma sambil melepas sepatunya  
"Sasuke senpai tadi datang kesini, kukira dia mencari nii-chan berdua. Eh ternyata dia menjenguk aku",jawab naruko membuat naruto sedikit terdiam dan kemudian melepas sepatunya kembali.  
"lain kali jangan dibuka pintunya kecuali nii-chan yg membukakan pintu",pinta naruto datar.  
"memangnya kenapa?",Tanya naruko datar  
"ikuti saja keinginan naruto-nii, mengerti",kata naruto tersenyum pada naruko  
"ha'I Nii-chan",jawab Naruko membalas senyum kakaknya itu.

(naruko's room)  
Naruko mendengarkan radio dikamarnya sambil mengerjakan PR yg diberikan gurunya dan dititipkan melalui naruto.  
"selamat malam… kita berjumpa lagi dalam konoha FM , kali ini saya memutarkan lagu request dari sms, telepon maupun jejaring social silahkan bagi penelpon pertama…",kata penyiar radio.  
"halo",sapa penelpon pertama itu  
"halo dengan siapa?",Tanya si penyiar radio itu  
"namaku U.S",jawab penelpon itu datar

"hmm, nama yg singkat. Request lagu apa?".  
"aku request lagu dari savage garden – I knew I love you",pinta sang penelpon itu  
"baiklah sudah saya siapkan, salamnya untuk siapa?",Tanya penyiar radio itu.  
"salam untuk uzumaki naruko, maaf membuatmu sakit itu saja",jawab penelpon itu langsung mentup sambungan teleponnya.  
"penelpon yg misterius ya, baiklah kawan-kawan inilah lagu dari penyanyi savage garden – I knew I love you request dari U.S",kata penyiar radio itu langsung memutar lagu yg heboh dikalangan masyarakat itu.  
Naruko terkaget lantaran ada yg merequest lagu untuk dirinya. Naruko sedikit menaikan volume radionya dan mendengarkan lagu itu …

*"I Knew I Loved You"  
Maybe it's intuition ,But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant  
and there it goes, I think I've found my best friend, I know that it might sound more than, a little crazy but I believe  
I knew I loved you before I met you, I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you, I have been waiting all my life  
There's just no rhyme or reason, only this sense of completion  
and in your eyes, I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for, I think I found my way home  
I know that it might sound more than, a little crazy but I believe

A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I found you

Naruko mendengarkan lagu itu dan sedikit menghayatinya, naruko memejamkan matanya dan merasakan getaran aneh pada hatinya. naruko merasakan ADA seseorang yg kini memikirkannya saat ini  
"U.S siapa kau?".

Tbc

Hehehe gomen minna update-nya lama :)

Maaf minna gak bias review semua moga kalian semua suka fic saya

See you to chapter 5


End file.
